Santuario Oscuro
by hsgabo
Summary: Primer Arco del Santuario Oscuro. Años después de la Guerra contra Hades, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre los nuevos caballeros de Athena.
1. chapter 1

El mediodía había llegado a su punto más alto. El calor era insoportable, sobre todo por el gran esfuerzo que se llevaba al aire libre. Sin embargo, eso no calló los gritos, las fanfarrias y los cánticos. El Santuario estaba celebrando.

Lejos de la renovada entrada del mismo, y pasando por los pabellones de los nuevos guardianes del mismo estaba el gran coliseo, una construcción que solo las doce casas lo opacaban. Dentro de él se había entregado las armaduras que poco a poco comenzaban a tener nuevos dueños. Las guerras habían cesado, y la paz comenzaba a ordenar el caos del final de la misma.

Ese día era especial; era el día en que se entregaba una armadura muy singular, por lo que todo el Santuario había llenado el coliseo desde antes de que inicie la batalla. Se gritó, se emocionaron, y sin ninguna duda, los favoritos triunfaron.

El Patriarca, sentado en su parte reservada, en todo el centro del coliseo, habló desde allí a los triunfadores.

-¡Felicidades guerreros! Hoy ha culminado su entrenamiento. Los doce arduos años de trabajo han rendido su fruto, y su maestro debe estar orgulloso por sus logros.

Los dos ganadores miraron al público emocionado, y luego hacia la voz del Patriarca en la cima del coliseo. Al verlo, se arrodillaron inmediatamente.

-Hoy conocen el poder del cosmos, cómo se domina, y cómo se lo utiliza para pelear. Hoy es el día en que su trabajo como guardianes del Santuario comienza guerreros. Hoy los dos son caballeros de Athena.

El público gritó de emoción. El maestro de ambos los vio desde su puesto con gran orgullo.

-¡Digan sus nombres guerreros! ¡Que todo el Santuario los oiga!- gritó el Patriarca.

Todos callaron, y aquellos que ya los conocían solo estaban esperando escuchar una voz llena de dicha, y los que no, estaban ansiosos por conocer el nombre de aquellos guerreros. Al unísono, dos voces gritaron dos nombres: Toguro y Alfeo.

-¡Toguro! ¡Alfeo! Hoy los declaro, en honor a la tradición que nos concedió nuestra diosa desde la era del mito, las armaduras de Unicornio y Pegaso. ¡Toguro de Unicornio! ¡Alfeo de Pegaso! ¡Que su vida en el Santuario esté llena de logros!

Desde lo alto de las doce casas, un amigo iba a visitar a otro. El Santo del Escorpión veía como uno de sus compañeros subía hacia su casa.

\- ¿Bonita vista no? Desde aquí se puede ver casi todo el Santuario.- dijo el caballero de libra.

\- Si, es verdad. Es un buen lugar para ver la fanfarria que se produce allí abajo.- contestó el escorpión.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste abajo? Puede que sea un buen lugar, pero apenas si se ven a Alfeo y a Toguro.

-No me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente.

-El solitario Antares, el triste y solitario Antares.

Antares miró a su compañero con incredulidad.

-Yo no soy el que sale a cada momento al monte de los cinco picos a estar en soledad Shiryu.- dijo irónicamente.

El caballero de libra soltó una pequeña pero intensa risa.

-No estoy tan solo allá compañero.- contestó Shiryu.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo así estas por aquí? Hace semana y media te fuiste, y normalmente no regresas hasta pasando un mes.

-Vine para ver a los dos alumnos de mi amigo conseguir sus armaduras, nada más.

-Ah, ya veo.

Antares miró el horizonte, pensativo. Centró su vista en el coliseo, escuchando apenas las voces de todos los que estaban allí, y sonrió. Él ya llevaba años en el Santuario siendo el caballero de Escorpio, y sin embargo no había podido ver ni tener un vínculo tan grande como los tres dorados que estuvieron desde el principio en el Santuario. Sus maestros y leyendas vivientes: tres de los cinco caballeros de bronce que derrotaron a Hades hacía ya varios años. Entendió la decisión de Shiryu, y solo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Él debe estar orgulloso. Nunca se sintió un buen maestro.- dijo Antares.

-Si, pero ahí tienes el resultado. Dos favoritos, y el heredero de la armadura de Pegaso. Además de todos los caballeros dorados que defienden el Santuario.

-Hey, ese logro es tuyo también.

Ambos rieron, y vieron hacia el coliseo de nuevo. Pensaron en la constante calma que se respiraba en todo el lugar, y en todos los entrenamientos y reconstrucciones. Shiryu recordó su época como caballero de bronce, y todo el pánico y estrés que sentía a cada momento. El viaje a Asgard, al templo de Poseidón, y al mismo infierno en sus aventuras con sus amigos, y sintió absoluta calma.

En el coliseo, una figura miraba orgullosa desde el puesto de privilegio del Patriarca. Todo su esfuerzo se vio realizado en aquellos dos jóvenes que encontró en una misión. Ahora portaban sus propias armaduras, y Alfeo portaba la que alguna vez fue también la suya.

Seiya miraba a sus dos alumnos con gran satisfacción, y aplaudió sin parar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Las Sombras.**

Mientras Alfeo y Toguro eran nombrados nuevos caballeros de Atenea, los caballeros de plata del signo de Mosca y Hércules estaban en una misión cercana al Mar Rojo, entre Egipto y los países del Medio Oriente.

Desde que había terminado la Guerra Santa contra Hades, el Santuario buscó que otras amenazas no sucedan, y que era enviado en primera instancia guerreros como prueba para obtener una armadura, y luego caballeros. La misión que tenía el par de Plata consistía en obtener información sobre algunos avistamientos de lo que parecía ser una bestia desconocida hasta entonces, y si dichos avistamientos eran verdaderos, acabar con ella antes.

-Hemos caminado varios días por este desierto Galeidos, descansar un momento.- dijo el caballero de Mosca.

-Hey, que aún falta revisar el monte que está al fondo. Una vez lo revisemos, daremos por concluida la misión y los podremos regresar al Santuario.- concursoó Galeidos de Hércules.

-Ya, pero lo que nos dicen los pueblerinos se confunde a cada momento. Unos nos dicen que es una bestia enorme, con espinas por su espalda; mientras que otros dicen que es un gigante con dos ojos rojos brillantes, y que es capaz de destruir rocas. ¿A quién le creemos?

-A nadie. Lo único que puede creer que es una amenaza, o una alucinación causada por algo. De todas formas es nuestro trabajo investigar

Mosca y Hércules siguieron caminando hasta el anochecer, momento en el que acamparon un momento.

-Oye, desde que te elevaron a Santo de Plata no tiene salido del Santuario ¿verdad? - Preguntó Mosca.

-No. Ni siquiera a ver los alimentos con los soldados. Dicen que ahora los santos están comenzando a ser más, permanecen en el Santuario, no entiendo porque.

-¿Pero no tenías a nadie en ningún lado verdad?

Galeidos meditados por unos momentos, mirando el fuego.

-Sí, tenía dos personas en Grecia, pero en la zona urbana. Pero a estas alturas ya deben estar muertos.- contestó.

-¿Porqué?

-Eran mis abuelos. Me cuidaron cuando mis padres fallecieron. Dios sabrá quien fue a sus funerales.

-Athena querrás decir.- corrigió Mosca.

-¿Sabes lo extraño que es saber que no existe un solo Dios, y que justamente lo que pensábamos como mito es verdad? - preguntó Galeidos.

-Sí, es muy raro. Pensar que Zeus, Hades, Poseidón y demás panteón griego existen de verdad. Y sobre todo que ese Eclipse de hace años era por una guerra santa da mucho miedo.

-¿Tú que estabas haciendo en el Eclipse? - preguntó Galeidos.

-¿Yo? Estaba robando lo que podía en las calles de mi bella Nápoles. En ese momento todos miraban siempre al cielo, como si supieran que ese eclipse no era natural. Recuerdo que un policía no lo hacía, y me atrapó robando un bolso en una cafetería, e incluso me persiguió, hasta que en un cruce me choque con un señor gordo que tenía algo de comida, y eso me cayó encima. Estuve preso dos días.

-Es verdad, lo del eclipse- Galeidos se puso a reír de manera amena, como para darle a entender a su amigo que no se burlaba de él, sino se reía de la situación. – Yo vi un par de choques en la calle de mi ciudad.

-Pero a pesar de eso…- decía Mosca.

-Sentía que algo en mi interior…- cortaba Galeidos.

-Me decía que algo estaba…

-Salvándonos.- dijeron ambos.

Rieron, y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente subieron por el monte que habían visto, y llegaron a una especie de templo pequeño casi abandonado. Ambos lo revisaron, pero encontraron poco más que algunos rollos de papiro rotos o tirados y unas cuantas ofrendas.

Antes de salir, Mosca se dio cuenta de un pequeño acceso que daba a un cuarto subterráneo, y le dijo a Galeidos para que ambos bajen. Dentro del cuarto había una pequeña caja abierta, y en ella una lista, que ambos comenzaron a leer, aumentando su tensión a medida que la iban terminando.

-Tenemos que avisar de esto al Santuario.- dijo Mosca.

-Si. Si esto no llega a las manos del Patriarca, puede significar un gran peligro.

En el momento en que Galeidos terminó estas palabras, el acceso se cerró, dejando a un par de Santos de Plata sorprendidos y encerrados. Finalmente se asustaron cuando se dieron cuenta que con sus ataques y golpes no podían abrir ningún acceso o salida. Estaban atrapados.

En el mismo momento en que los Santos de Plata habían sido encerrados, en el Santuario las cosas volvían a la normalidad: al día siguiente del nombramiento del Pegaso y el Unicornio, las actividades de reparación y entrenamientos tomaban la atención de los soldados, guerreros y maestros, y cada caballero comenzaba a realizar su gestión correspondiente.

Nadie notó que una figura encapuchada iba sigilosamente a la Casa de Aries, el comienzo del último bastión del Santuario. Esta figura avanzó hasta la misma entrada del primer templo, y fue interrumpido por su guardián.

-Algo me decía que la explosión de cosmos de Hércules y Mosca no se debía a una batalla.- dijo el caballero de Aries.- Soy Wachter de Aries, el primer guardián de los doce templos. Es muy osado de tu parte tratar de meterte por aquí.

-Yo no soy ningún osado, caballero dorado.- contestó la figura.- Conozco el poder de los Santos de Oro, y por eso mismo es que he venido directamente acá sin pelear.

Wachter pasó de relajado a serio después de las palabras de la figura. De pronto, se comenzó a sentir una pesadez en el ambiente, como si dicha figura tenía la suficiente confianza y fuerza para enfrentarse al gran carnero.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó con autoridad Wachter. El encapuchado se quitó su traje, y lo que vio el dorado lo asombro totalmente. Una armadura brillante entre naranja y rojo, que lo cubría casi totalmente al intruso; y lo que era aún más inquietante, de la misma forma que la suya.

-Soy Gateguard de Aries, caballero dorado del siglo 16.- dijo con total serenidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**03: Confusión.**

Wachter no salía de su asombro ante la pícara sonrisa de su enemigo: el mismo se había acabado de presentar no solo como un caballero dorado, sino como uno fallecido hace siglos, algo que ni siquiera Hades ya podía hacer desde la última Guerra Santa. El caballero de Aries alejó esos pensamientos, y volvió a poner la mirada desafiante que en un inicio le había mostrado a Gateguard.

-Dices que eres un caballero antiguo, lo cual es imposible.- comentó Wachter.

-¿Ah sí? Pues mírame dorado, soy tan real como tú, incluso tengo la misma armadura.- contestó Gateguard.

-No, esa no es ni se acerca a la original armadura de Aries ¡La que yo poseo!

-Eres como yo Aries, no pareces un Lemuriano.- dijo Gateguard fijándose en la falta de los distintivos lunares de los habitantes de Lemuria.

-No, no lo soy. Mi maestro antes de mí es el último con vida, y me heredó esta armadura.

-Ah, así que aún hay un lemuriano… Pensé.- Gateguard desapareció de donde estaba para aparecer inmediatamente alado de Wachter con su brazo en el cuello del dorado.- Que Hades los había matado.- concluyó.

El golpe que recibió Wachter fue tan rápido que el dolor lo sintió cuando ya estaba en el piso. Sin embargo, siendo él también un maestro de la velocidad, no esperó mucho para atacar a Gateguard, creando una encarnizada lucha por asestar golpes contundentes a la velocidad de la luz. El que hubiera podido ver la imagen solo podría ver unas manchas naranja y amarilla calentando el aire en el mismo lugar, mientras que los dos dorados bloqueaban sus golpes, lograban asestar alguno en sus armaduras, se alejaban y se acercaban.

Un golpe de ambos con sus puños generó un choque que los alejó a ambos varios metros, logrando mantenerse en pie con mucha dificultad. Wachter sobre todo, necesito varios segundos para reaccionar, que lamentablemente fueron tarde para un muy experimentado Gateguard.

-Las cosas son sencillas dorado: yo soy Gateguard, tú un novato.- dijo elevándose en el aire.- ¡Stardust Revolution!

El ataque de Gateguard golpeó completamente a Wachter, que terminó en una caótica danza de golpes asestados en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Un ataque tan potente que a pesar de llevar una armadura de cuerpo completo, el dolor se sentía totalmente en los músculos. Esto sin embargo no le hizo perder la consciencia, y le dejó decir unas palabras que tomaron por sorpresa a Gateguard.

-¡Cristal Wall!- exclamó Wachter con dificultad y lentitud.

El muro transparente se expandió rápidamente, rechazando todos los golpes de Gateguard y devolviéndolos, terminando él en la misma danza caótica que sufrió Wachter, cayendo al piso luego de que su ataque fue cortado.

-Tu maestro te ha enseñado bien.- dijo Gateguard limpiándose las heridas.

-No puede ser cierto que estés vivo. ¡Simplemente no lo es!

Gateguard lo miró fijamente, y sonrió, luego soltó una carcajada con mayor fuerza, y terminó por gritar sus risas.

-Estoy vivo, y no estoy solo.

Wachter pensó esas palabras. _Estoy vivo, y no estoy solo._ Cuando pudo entender lo que le quería decir Gateguard, un estallido de dolor por todo su cuerpo le hizo darse cuenta del gigantesco brillo que venía del frente suyo, y que lo estaba elevando por los aires.

-¡Soar Force!- gritó Gateguard, exclamando su principal técnica, una que los lemurianos no habían aprendido del antiguo guardián del primer templo. Una explosión de cosmos, tan grande que se convirtió en un carnero enorme, golpeó de lleno a Wachter, que sorprendido, ni siquiera se pudo defender del ataque, siendo expulsado por los aires hacia el cielo entre un montón de escombros, cayendo al suelo después de varios segundos de manera muy violenta, y quedando allí, derrotado.

-Sencillo y elegante.- dijo Gateguard antes de dar la vuelta y entrar por el primer templo.

El feroz ataque del intruso fue tan poderoso que todos los caballeros del Santuario sintieron el tremendo cosmos del atacante. Entre todos ellos, Alfeo y Toguro se percataron cuan cerca estaban por el calor que se comenzaba a sentir.

-Estamos siendo atacados.- dijo Toguro sorprendido.

-No solo eso… ¡Han vencido a un dorado!- exclamó Alfeo.

-¿Qué? Imposible, es imposible.

-Tenemos que ir a las doce casas, debemos ayudar.

-¡¿Estás loco Alfeo?! Recién nos promovieron a Santos de Bronce ¡De Bronce! No podemos ser más que estorbos si un enemigo venció al caballero de Aries.

Alfeo meditó unos segundos, miró a su compañero, le sonrió, y se dirigió corriendo hacia el templo de Aries, siendo perseguido por un alterado Toguro que solo quería proteger a su amigo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Gateguard ya había pasado el templo de Aries y comenzaba a llegar al de Tauro, donde una sensación de pesadez extrema lo recibió al llegar a la entrada.

En la entrada del mismo templo, reconstruido como algunos de los doce, había dos grandes toros hechos de mármol, en posición de ataque directa a quien se atreviera a entrar al templo. Unos grandes pasos comenzaron a sentirse, causando mayor pesadez a medida que la robusta figura comenzaba a visualizarse.

-Dime algo. ¿Por qué todos los caballeros de Tauro son tan grandes y causan tanto temor?- dijo Gateguard a la figura borrosa, que comenzaba a verse con mayor claridad.

Un gigante hombre, de casi dos metros apareció del templo de Tauro. Éste no poseía el casco, que lo tenía entre su brazo izquierdo, mostrando una brillante calva que contrastaba enormemente con la gran barba dorada y cejas del mismo color. Tenía los ojos azules, lo que mostraba que no era ni griego ni asiático, más parecía alemán o francés.

-Para que quien pueda pasar el templo de Aries regrese por donde vino.- contestó la imponente figura.

-Ah claro.- Gateguard comenzó a caminar hacia un lado, viendo constantemente a la inmovible figura.-Dime otra cosa.- Gateguard se detuvo.- ¿Por qué todos los caballeros de Tauro dicen eso y son tan débiles?

Gateguard viajó a la velocidad de la luz en dirección al gigante, y le lanzó un potente puño envuelto en un fuego cósmico, que recibió el santo de Tauro sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Yo no soy débil.- dijo el gigante antes de atacar.- ¡Steel Arm!

El potentísimo puño de hierro del Toro lanzó a Gateguard hacia el cielo por pequeños segundos hasta estrellarse violentamente por el suelo, dejando una línea de tierra destruida.

Gateguard apenas si pudo reaccionar, manteniendo una mirada borrosa sobre el Santo que se le acercaba poco a poco.

-Soy Mauer de Tauro, la pared imbatible.- dijo el Santo de Oro.- Y hasta aquí llegas, falso dorado.


	4. Chapter 4

**04: La Pared Imbatible.**

-El caballero… de Tauro… me golpeó.- dijo Gateguard con mucha dificultad.

-No sé qué tipo de Tauro habrás visto, impostor, para venir a decir que somos débiles.- dijo Mauer antes de elevar a Gateguard con un golpe.

Los imponentes golpes del Toro dorado eran totalmente precisos: articulaciones, costillas, pechos, y otras partes cruciales del cuerpo humano eran aniquilados por la furia de los puños de Mauer. Cualquier humano corriente habría muerto en los primeros golpes por la potencia, pero la armadura de Gateguard parecía tener la misma resistencia de una dorada.

-¡Greatest Horn!

El impacto fue tan grande que una ola de piedras se elevó como avalancha por el patio de la casa de Tauro. El humo lo tapaba todo. Mauer no podía percibir el cosmos de su enemigo. Tenía la confianza de que lo había matado.

Esperó diez minutos, hasta que la mayoría del polvo se haya asentado para ver a su enemigo, tirado como un trapo entre las rocas, con los ojos en blanco y heridas muy notables en su cuerpo. La armadura que tenía, un falso carnero, estaba rota en ciertas partes, y por las rajaduras de la misma salía pequeños hilos de sangre.

Mauer caminó hacia el caído guerrero, pero se dio cuenta del por qué había 'derrotado' fácilmente a su enemigo: al no poder moverse mucho, se fijó en pequeños hilos brillantes que paseaban por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera amarrado. De esos hilos emanaba un calor cada vez mayor, que ya comenzaba a notar el caballero dorado.

-Cristal… Spider… Web…- dijo débilmente Gateguard.

El calor explotó en una abrazadora llama dorada que envolvió al caballero de Tauro. Reconoció fácilmente aquel familiar poder que lo estaba atacando: al igual que el muro de cristal, la técnica de su oponente acumuló todo el poder del gran cuerno y se lo devolvió directamente, explotando finalmente de una manera violenta, que terminó por derrotar a Mauer. El Toro Dorado cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, sin poder moverse siquiera. Al mismo tiempo que se caía, Gateguard se levantaba con mucha dificultad.

-Tener que usar una técnica como la telaraña de cristal en un Tauro… Lo subestimé mucho.- dijo mientras avanzaba.

Al entrar en la casa de Tauro Gateguard pudo ver como estaba la nueva disposición del templo: un largo pasillo desde la entrada que daba a un patio interior en cuyo centro había un gran todo dorado, en posición de ataque de cara a la entrada.

-Si alguien logra pasar la casa de Tauro, esta estatua es otro enemigo, solo que mental.

Antes de dar con el otro pasillo de salida, un fuerte temblor sacudió la casa de Tauro. Gateguard se percató del mismo, y supo muy tarde que no era natural: una explosión a sus espaldas lo envió hacia unos pilares al otro lado del templo, haciéndolos pedazos hasta que por el quinto pilar terminó estrellado, cayendo al piso. Se levantó con mucha dificultad, y miró asombrado—y en parte asustado—, a quien lo había provocado.

Del otro lado, una gigantesca figura emanaba tal cantidad de cosmos que parecía estar envuelto en llamas. Cada paso que daba destruía el suelo, al mismo tiempo que los temblores eran cada vez mayores. La dañada capa de tela volaba violentamente por el cielo, elevándose cada vez más a medida que avanzaba. El caballero de Tauro estaba notablemente enojado, y dispuesto a eliminar a su contrincante de una vez por todas.

Gateguard estaba sorprendido y asustado. Mauer había recibido de lleno su propia técnica, la misma que cuarteó la armadura que poseía y le causó daños en su cuerpo, pero ahí estaba, con más poder que antes.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Gateguard.

-El que te va a matar.- respondió Mauer.

Las velocidades con las que luchan los caballeros dorados son tremendamente veloces. Un humano común y corriente ni siquiera puede ver su lucha si ésta es a golpe seco. Sin embargo, sí que cualquiera puede ver como algún guerrero que luche a la misma velocidad huya, mostrándose una silueta que eleva todo lo que esté a su alrededor. Esto fue lo que se vio cuando Gateguard trataba de huir del poder de Mauer.

El Toro lanzaba golpes al azar que impactaban paredes, pilares y pisos, tratando de alcanzar a un ágil Gateguard que respondía con escaramuzas o con explosiones de cosmos que ralentizaban o interrumpían los ataques de Mauer. Cuando por fin Mauer le asestó un golpe a Gateguard en el estómago fue la derrota del traidor. Una sucesión de golpes con la misma intensidad que la primera ver terminaron por dañar aún más la armadura de Aries falsa, golpeando las paredes y dejando círculos enormes a su paso.

Violento, Mauer cogió del brazo a Gateguard y lo golpeo como si fuera un trapo mojado de lado a lado, arriba hacia abajo, lanzándolo finalmente al aire.

-¡Greatest Horn!

El impacto fue nuevamente tremendo, y Gateguard, como un despojo cualquiera, golpeó la estatua del toro, cayendo al suelo. Estaba visiblemente derrotado, y apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-Es… demasiado fuerte… yo… no podré derrotarlo.- dijo a medias Gateguard.

Se desmayó.

 _El cielo era totalmente claro, apenas si había nubes. El sol, imponente, mostraba el inicio del verano con un calor relajante. El jardín de flores del lado oeste emanaba un olor gratificante; los ríos que rodeaban al Santuario eran cristalinos, tentadores para un chapuzón. Los templos estaban perfectamente construidos. Los pilares estaban blancos, sin rasguños. Las estatuas, pocas como los tropiezos, se mostraban majestuosas en la entrada del templo de Aries._

 _Una figura, un caballero, un hombre, caminaba hacia afuera del primer templo. Un fuerte viento elevaba su capa y su cabello. Él miraba hacia el horizonte, hacia aquel Sol que reflejaba paz. Otra figura, un poco más grande que la primera se acercaba, su capa, más grande que la otra, se apenas si se elevaba cuando daba un paso. Ésta figura se sacó su casco, un cabello blanco corto revoloteaba._

 _Francisca de Tauro saludó a su compañero Gateguard, lo fue a visitar._

 _La vida en el Santuario es aburrida cuando no hay guerras decía. Así estamos tranquilos, contestaba gratamente Gateguard. Los dos se sentaron en las primeras escaleras de las doce casas._

 _La amistad entre Aries y Tauro es mítica, desde la mismísima era mitológica._

 _¿Crees que algún día mi Force Soar compita con tu Greatest Horn? Preguntó meditativo Gateguard. Esas cosas nunca van a pasar, querido amigo. Ambas técnicas son distintas contestaba su compañero._

 _Unas aves volaban por el templo de Aries, aterrizando en su techo. Las aves eran las únicas que tenían el derecho de pisar ese espacio sagrado sin ser atacadas. Miraban a los dos dorados como si supieran de qué están hablando._

 _¿Por qué? Preguntaba de nuevo Gateguard. Francisca sonríe, mira a Gateguard, está consciente de la curiosidad de su amigo, pero no lo quiere decepcionar. ¿Demasiada confianza en su técnica? Quizás solo es precaución, uno nunca sabe cuándo se debe esforzar más en la vida. Porque ambas técnicas parten de ideas distintas, le contestaba; mientras tu técnica dispara tu cosmos en una explosión, la mía dirige esa explosión en mis puños y luego la dispara. La tuya es una ola gigante de poder, la mía es un disparo certero._

 _Gateguard miró extrañado a su compañero. Le soltó bromas sobre lo intelectual que se ponía. A mí me gusta leer mucho le contestaba Francisca. Ambos rieron._

 _Las aves se fueron en dirección al Sol. Ambos las miraron irse._

 _Gateguard respira hondo, cierra los ojos. Los vuelve a abrir, encuentra todo destruido, debilitado. Su compañero Francisca está tirado en el suelo, lo mira de reojo por una herida en su rostro. No puedes hacer esto le grita Francisca. Gateguard trata de hablar, pero otra voz sale de su boca. Tiene una mariposa negra en su mano, se la lanza a su compañero, éste se desmaya. Todos los Tauro son unos débiles dice la otra voz._

 _Gateguard llora, pero no se escucha. Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos._

 _Los abre._

Gateguard se percata de que no puede sentir el suelo, algo aprieta su rostro. Logra mirar a Mauer, su enemigo, y también su brazo apretando su rostro.

-Por ti, Francisca.- dice Aries mientras de una patada se suelta del Toro.

-Pensé que ya estabas muerto.- responde Mauer.

-Aún no.- dice Gateguard mientras sonríe.- y ya sé cómo derrotarte.


End file.
